Barraco Entre Famílias
by Bruh Cullen
Summary: Um jogo de perguntas e respostas. Com direito a risadas, amigos, familia e... romance? One-shot


Os personagens não me pertencem.

**

* * *

**

**Barraco Entre Famílias.**

**P.O.V. Bella**

- Mãe – chamei, pela terceira vez – Dá para a senhora me explicar o motivo disso?

- Bella, minha filha – disse ela, colocando cada mão em um ombro meu – É a nossa chance! Nós podemos ganhar! E ficarmos famosas! – os olhos de Renée brilharam mais do que os de Alice depois de um dia de compras.

- Mãe... – disse, devagar, tirando seus braços de meus ombros – Eu não quero ficar famosa. E você nem sabe qual é o "Grande Premio" – fiz aspas no ar.

- Nós vamos participar do Barraco Entre Famílias sim, Isabella! – minha mãe me lançou um olhar brabo – Agora vá comunicar seus primos, afinal eles vão participar do programa conosco. – Renée me empurrou até a porta.

E lá fui eu até a casa de Rosalie e Jasper, não quero nem ver no que isso vai dar.

(...)

- Prontos? – perguntou meu pai, visivelmente nervoso.

- Talvez... – disse Jasper.

- TOTALMENTE! – falou Rosalie, que garota competitiva! E ela não sabe nem qual é o premio.

- E você, Bella? – minha mãe perguntou, me olhando.

- É... estou. – falei, desanimada.

Todos sabiam que eu estava ali só por que, bem... não tinha nada melhor pra fazer em uma quarta feira a noite!

- Vamos, gente – disse Renée – O Programa vai começar.

(...)

Depois daquela entrada triunfal. Ta... nem tão triunfal assim, já que Rosalie queria chamar atenção e me empurrou para o lado. Eu _quase_ cai no chão. Coisa que acontece umas... vinte vezes por dia. Básico.

Mas, esquecendo essa parte, vamos focar em qual família iria competir com a minha. Acho que você não iria adivinhar, então vou dizer: Cullen.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e... _Edward_ Cullen.

E foi então que começaram os problemas. Alice era minha melhor amiga, assim como Rosalie, e, bem... eu não queria competir contra ela! Emmett era meu "irmão urso", e ele e a Rosalie não tinham uma relação bem definida... Depois vinha Edward, ele era a minha paixão desde, bem... desde muito tempo!

Os Cullen fizeram a sua entrada triunfal, a deles foi realmente triunfal. Ninguém quase caiu ou foi empurrado. Eu olhei para o resto da minha família, todos estavam surpresos também.

- Ferrou – disse Jasper.

- Como? – perguntei, olhando para ela.

- Eu não quero competir contra a Alice – Jasper falou, desanimado.

E eu contra o Edward, pensei.

Falando em Edward, olhei para a sua direção, ele olhava para minha família surpreso.

Acho que por essa, ninguém esperava.

- FALA AÊ, JASPER! E BELLS! – Emmett gritou, depois de um tempo, quando nos viu.

- Jazz? – Alice perguntou, usando o apelido que inventara para o namorado, espantada. – O que fazem aqui?

Jasper, Rosalie, eu e, choque-se, meu pai apontamos para a minha mãe. Que estava com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Mas não podemos conversar por muito tempo, logo o apresentador nos interrompeu.

- Vemos que os participantes já se conhecem! – disse o apresentador. Acho que seu nome era Aro... – Agora vamos começar o nosso Barranco Entre Famílias dessa semana. As regras são simples: eu faço uma pergunta, e a família que souber a resposta aberta o botão que esta na bancada onde vocês se encontram. Entenderam? – todos nós assentimos. – Ah... e são 10 pontos por pergunta acertada.

Eu e o resto da minha família estávamos em uma bancada (ou seja lá como se chama) de cor azul. E os Cullen em uma de cor vermelha.

- Seu apresentador – Rosalie chamou.

- É Aro, flor do meu jardim – corrigiu o apresentador.

- Que seja – disse Rosalie – Não podemos mudar a cor da bancada...? Azul é tão... uó. Prefiro vermelho! – Eu.Nã. Ela interrompeu o programa por causa da cor da bancada? A Rosalie se supera a casa dia.

- Não podemos, não, amore – disse Aro.

- Que intimidade é essa? "Amore" ?! – Emmett falou. Acho que tem alguém com ciúmes...

- Você fica quieto, Emmett – disse Rosalie. Quando Aro lançou um olhar feio para ele.

Emmett murmurou algo sem muito sentido.

- Podemos começar o programa? – Aro colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé. Muito gay.

- Podemos – todos responderam.

Então teve todo aquele negocio de abertura, apresentando os participantes e tal.

(...)

- Vamos a primeira pergunta – disse Aro. - Qual é a única letra do alfabeto que não esta na Tabela Periódica?

Essa é fácil. Apertei o botão.

- Família Swan – disse Aro.

- Letra J – respondi.

- Certa resposta – Quando Aro disse isso, Rosalie começou uma espécie de 'dançinha de comemoração'.

Eu que respondo, e ela que comemora. Eu mereço.

(...)

- Quinta pergunta: Quantas gotas cabem em uma colher de chá? – Aro perguntou. Edward bateu no botão – Família Cullen.

- 70 gotas – Edward respondeu. Ai... como ele estava lindo e perfeito e... FOCA NO JOGO, ISABELLA!

- Certo – disse Aro.

- Qual a utilidade de saber disso? – Emmett perguntou. – Ninguém precisa saber disso.

- CALA A BOCA, EMMETT! – gritou Rosalie, Emmett se encolheu.

(...)

- Décima pergunta: - Aro começou – Qual o material mais resistente criado pela natureza? – Alice bateu no botão com uma velocidade impressionante. – Família Cullen.

- É a teia de aranha!

- Certa resposta! – disse Aro, Alice começou a dar pulinhos – E agora vamos aos comerciais. – Aro sorriu para a câmera. Segundos depois voltou à atenção para nós. – Voltamos em 5 minutos – disse ele, e sumiu.

- Jazz... – Alice cantarolou, se aproximando de nós.

- Oi, Ali – disse Jasper, sorrindo.

- ALICE! – Esme gritou, do outro lado do palco – Não fale com o inimigo! – esse lado competitivo de Esme eu não conhecia.

- Ele não é o 'inimigo', mãe – disse Alice.

- Volta pra cá, Alice – Esme mandou. Alice fez um biquinho – Ou você ficar um mês sem comprar – Alice não se mexeu – Quatro meses – Esme ameaçou.

- Jazz, amor da minha vida, eu te amo. Mas são QUATRO meses. Fui – Alice deu um selinho rápido em Jasper e correu de volta para onde a sua família estava.

(...)

- Voltamos, galera! – disse Aro, para a câmera. Os 5 minutos de intervalo já haviam passados. Ótimos 5 minutos, fiquei olhando Edward o tempo inteiro. Bem que ele poderia ter vindo falar comigo, acho que ele estava com medo de Esme. É, espero que seja isso...– E nosso jogo esta empatado! 50 pontos para cada família.

Minha mãe estava nervosa, ela não queria perder. Bom... e agora que eu estava ali, eu também não queria!

- Vamos à décima primeira pergunta: Qual o animal que tem o coração na cabeça? – Aro perguntou.

Bati no botão. Havia aprendido isso à algum tempo, mas sabia a resposta.

- Família Cullen – disse Aro. COMO?

- EI! – Gritou Jasper. Olhei para ele – A Bella apertou o botão! Por que não podemos responder?

- Porque os Cullen foram mais rápidos – todos nós olhamos para a bancada em que os Cullen estavam. Emmett estava na frente do botão, com um sorriso de vitória de dar medo. Muito medo.

- Qual é a resposta, família Cullen? – Aro perguntou, virando-se para aquela família.

- O Camarão – Edward respondeu, quando Emmett iria abrir a boca para responder.

- Certa resposta. 10 pontos para a família Cullen. – Os Cullen começaram uma dançinha da vitória. Menos Alice e Edward, acho que os únicos 'normais' daquela família. Ou quase isso... – Vamos a próxima pergunta: Quanto tempo dura o orgasmo de um porco?

Apertei o botão.

- Família Swan – disse Aro.

- 30 minutos – falei.

- Uhhhhhh... – gritou Emmett – Eu quero ser um porco! Topa, Rose? - Emmett deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Rosalie o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Pedir em namoro ele não pede! – disse ela. – Mas me 'convida' para ser um porco! É... eu mereço!

- Resposta certa! 10 pontos para a família Swan – foi à vez da minha mãe e do meu pai começarem uma dançinha da vitória. Credo!

- Próxima pergunta – disse Aro – Qual é o livro mais vendido no mundo? – Emmett apertou o botão desesperado.

Não deixou nem Aro falar nada, e gritou:

- CREPUSCULO! – Depois que gritou, Emmett deu um sorriso convencido.

- Errado! – disse Aro, lá se foi o sorriso de Emmett – Família Swan? Sabem a resposta?

- É a Bíblia – disse Rosalie, sorrindo de forma provocante na direção de Emmett.

- Vamos a próxima pergunta... – quantas perguntas ainda restavam? – Quantas vezes, aproximadamente, os leões copulam por dia? – Aro perguntou e Alice bateu no botão. – Cullen?

- Aproximadamente 50 vezes. – disse ela.

- Resposta correta. 10 pontos para os Cullen.

- Mas eu continuo querendo ser um porco, na próxima encarnação – disse o idiota do Emmett. Recebendo, logo após, um tapa de Edward.

- Agora vamos ao intervalo. – Aro começou – Logo após os comerciais voltaremos com a ultima rodada de perguntas do: Barraco Entre Famílias. – que de barraco não teve nada, pensei.

(...)

- Voltamos, pessoas! – disse Alice. Alice?!

- Alice? – eu gritei. Acho que fui à única a ficar chocada com a cena.

- E agora a ultima parte do nosso programa! A Cabine Do Sim Ou Não. – Alice começou a explicar. Me ignorando totalmente. – Os participantes Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan vão entrar naquelas cabines – Ela apontou para duas cabines de vidro que surgiram no palco – E responder as perguntas que eu fizer dizendo apenas "sim" ou "não".

- EI! - Edward falou, tentando se livrar do Emmett – Não teríamos perguntas?

- Inovei. – Alice falou.

- Posso me opor? – perguntei, sendo arrastada por Rosalie até a cabine. Será que elas estavam de complô?

- Pergunto o mesmo! – disse Edward, sendo empurrado até a cabine por Emmett.

- NÃO! – gritaram Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett. Meus pais, Esme e Carlisle estavam em choque.

- Ta... – concordei, cabisbaixa, me sentando no banquinho que havia na cabine.

- Ok... Não vou enrolar. Vocês sabem que sou eu e tal. Não me perguntem como cheguei até aqui, pois a resposta não ira agrada-los. Eu vou fazer as perguntas, e aproveitem que o adversário não esta ouvindo e responda de forma honesta! – disse Alice. – Ah, sim. Coloquem os fones – ela apontou para dois fones. Um em minha cabine, outra na de Edward.

Eu coloquei os fones e, vi por canto de olho, que Edward fez o mesmo.

- Edward – ouvi Alice perguntando. Pera! Os fones não eram para mim NÃO OUVIR? Bizarro.

Ia avisar isso para Alice, mas a mesma me lançou um olhar que conhecia muito bem. E dizia: Fica quieta que isso é para o seu próprio bem.

Não falei nada.

- Edward – Alice repetiu, Edward olhava Alice – É verdade que você ama a Bella? – COMO É QUE É? Eu vou matar aquele projeto de gente!

- Sim – Edward respondeu. .DEUS!

- Ótimo – Alice falou – E você, Bella? É verdade que ama o Edward? – corei.

- Sim... – disse. Alice começou a bater palmas, animada.

Eu não tive coragem de olhar para Edward depois disso.

- Edward – Alice começou – Você beijaria a Bella?

- Ahm – disse ele. Morri.

- E você, Bells? Beijava o Edward? – ela me perguntou, com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Sim... – correi violentamente.

- Agora tirem os fones – Alice falou, eu tirei, e Edward também. – Eu falei que eu menti? – ela perguntou, distraidamente. Enquanto eu e Edward saiamos das cabines.

- Como? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu disse que o adversário não iria ouvir as respostas, mas era mentira. E ela deu certo. – Alice comemorava. Edward ia abrir a boca – Nem tentem desmentir, eu sei que o que vocês falaram era verdade.

- Mas... – eu falei.

- Sem mas, Bella! Vocês se amam e fim.

- Verdade que você me beijaria? – Edward, finalmente, falou.

- Eu...? Ah... aquilo foi meio que... uma manipulação de áudio! – disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

- Isso é realmente uma pena – Edward estava em uma proximidade perigosa, _bem _perigosa.

- Por quê? – perguntei.

- Porque era uma coisa que eu realmente queria fazer - disse Edward, dando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- É uma pena que não faça – disse, dando um sorriso provocante.

E não é que ele se aproximou, aproximou e PUF, me beijou? Acredite se quiser, ele fez isso. E eu adorei!

- Agora é hora de terminarmos o programa dessa semana. Daqui a pouco as cenas podem ficar impróprias para menores de 13 anos... – disse Alice, ao fundo. Ao fundo, também, ouvi a risada de Emmett.

Coisa que não dei bola. Estava focada em uma coisa muito melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, pessoas!

Esse final não foi maravilhoso, mas eu gosto de como esta.

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado. Comentem ^^

Beijos e até a próxima.

**Bruh Cullen**


End file.
